wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
World of Warcraft: Cataclysm
center World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - это долгожданное третье дополнение для World of Warcraft. Официально оно было анонсировано 21 августа 2009 года на BlizzCon 2009. Большинство дополнений и изменений было совершено в Калимдоре и Восточных Королевствах. В настоящее время у поклонников игры сложились разнообразные мнения по поводу этих изменений. В это дополнение будут добавлены новые игровые расы: воргены для Альянса и гоблины для Орды. Воздушные верховые животные будут наконец-то доступны как в Калимдоре, так и в Восточных Королевствах. Смертокрыл осуществил своё возвращение в "реальный мир" из Подземья, вызвав новый Раскол. История С официального сайта игры: В глубинах Подземья, где обитают элементали земли, дремлет ужасное зло. Укрывшись от всего мира, падший драконий аспект Смертокрыл восстанавливал силы со времен последней битвы против Азерота, лелея ненависть к низшим существам, живущим на поверхности, и ожидая часа, когда он сможет выковать новый мир из жаркого пламени. '' ''Очень скоро Смертокрыл Разрушитель вернется в Азерот, и его возвращение сотрясет планету, оставив на ее лице жестокие раны. Пока войска Орды и Альянса будут стекаться к эпицентру катаклизма, мир Азерота начнет рушиться на глазах у его жителей. Разгорится война элементалей, из ниоткуда возникнут герои, которые впоследствии встанут на пути у зла, чтобы защитить свою исстрадавшуюся землю от погибели. Информация с Blizzcon 2009 Ниже представлен список основных моментов на состоявшемся BlizzCon 2009. * Предел достижимого уровня поднят до 85. * Зоны в Калимдоре и Восточных Королевствах уничтожены извержением лавы. Огромный разлом, заполненный лавой, разделил Степи на две части. Также подверглись разрушению Болотина и Ясеневый лес. Бурлит Водоворот. * Новая раса для Альянса: воргены. ** Классы: воин, друид, жрец, маг, охотник, разбойник, рыцарь смерти и чернокнижник. * Новая раса для Орды: гоблины. ** Классы: воин, жрец, маг, охотник, разбойник, рыцарь смерти, шаман и чернокнижник. * Новые комбинации раса/класс. См. таблицу ниже. * Новые монстры, задания и зоны. * Несколько новых подземелий и рейдов. * 3 новых поля боя (включая "Битва за Гилнеас" Blizzard Entertainment |доступ дата = 05-09-2009}}) и новая PvP зона Тол Барад, аналогичная Озеру Ледяных Оков. * Навсегда изменились привычные нам зоны. Изменения будут доступны всем игрокам вне зависимости от приобретённых дополнений. * Появилась возможность летать везде, где были произведены изменения в Азероте. * Система развития гильдии, включающая совместное повышение уровней, достижения, таланты и аксессуары. * Изменения в процессах развития персонажа: Путь титанов, археология - новая вспомогательная профессия и Ancient glyph . * Рейтинговые поля боя - альтернативный способ получения очков арены. * Рагнарос был изгнан из Огненных недр, но он вернулся, чтобы сжечь Нордрассил. * Малфурион Ярость Бури пробудился от "Изумдурного сна", чтобы помочь защитить гору Хиджал. * Повышен максимальный уровень владения ремеслом до 525, который называется Illustrious <профессия>. * Новая способность у ювелиров, инженеров, кузнецов и портных, называемая "Переработка". * Изменения характеристик: ** Рейтинг защиты: характеристики предметов "защита" больше не существует, и теперь игрокам не придется подбирать экипировку для поддержки необходимого количества единиц защиты. У танков появятся таланты с бонусом против критических ударов, такие как "Естественный отбор". ** МП5: это свойство будет заменено на дух. Все целители впредь будут обладать способностью, аналогичной медитации. Вполне возможно, что правило 5 секунд будет убрано. ** Показатель блокирования: также будет убран у предметов. Блокирование теперь будет уменьшать получаемый урон на определенный процент. ** Пробивание брони: эта характеристика сбивает с толку многих игроков из-за сложного механизма действия. Ее заменит искусность, которая улучшает показатели вашей специализации. ** Сила атаки: увеличение силы атаки будет убрано из свойств предметов. Эту функцию возьмет на себя ловкость для персонажей, одетых в кожу и кольчужные доспехи, и сила – для облаченных в латы. Таким образом, если персонаж носит латы, то ему не желательно будет иметь на себе кожаные или кольчужные предметы. Предполагается, что рыцари смерти, паладины и воины будут получать по 2 очка силы атаки за одно очко силы, а друиды, охотники, шаманы и разбойники - по 2 очка силы атаки за одно очко ловкости и ноль за силу. ** Сила заклинаний: также планируется убрать из характеристик предметов. Будет значительно улучшены свойства интеллекта: он будет восстанавливать ману и увеличивать силу заклинаний. ** Скорость: планируется увеличить скорость восполнения энергии, тонуса и восстановления рун. Паладины со специализацией "Воздаяние", и шаманы, специализирующиеся в "Совершенствовании", получат талант, который сможет компенсировать это изменение. Для заклинателей изменений не будет. ** Добавляется мастерства. Мастерство предоставят бонус на основе дерева талантов, который имеет наибольшее количество очков в нем, например, проникновение броню или восстановления сокращение. * Много пассивных талантов с общим бонусы, такие как увеличение шанса критического удара, причинения ущерба сокращение или увеличение исцеления, и в частности те, которые предоставляют бонусы положительных и отрицательных эффектов, возможно, в настоящее время устранены, и каждое дерево талантов обеспечат пассивное бонусы в зависимости от количества точек инвестировала в нее. Blizzard Entertainment |доступ дата = 30-09-2009}} Таблица соотношения расы и класса thumb|[[Гора Кажаро вспыхнула в Кезан в связи с Cataclysm]] Действующие лица Среди многих известных персонажей, играющих важную роль в сюжете нового дополнения Cataclysm, присутствуют: * Смертокрыл, ранее называемый Нелтарион Хранитель Земли, ставший в дополнении главным злодеем. * Тралл - самый сильный шаман в мире, чья роль измениться и, возможно, он даже оставит командование Ордой ради Тирисфальского Ордена . * Гаррош Адский Крик продолжает нагнетать обстановку внутри Орды. * Вариан Ринн, возглавляющий Альянс после Раскола. * Малфурион Ярость Бури, вернувшийся, чтобы предотвратить уничтожение горы Хиджал. * Бранн Бронзобород, знаменитый искатель приключений, отправится со своей экспедицией в недавно открытый Ульдум. * Генн Греймен, король Гилнеаса, нашедший способ избавить своих людей от проклятия воргенов, которые теперь могут контролировать превращения. * Нефариан, также известный как Виктор Нефариус, отпрыск Смертокрыла, выживший и затаившийся в Пике Чёрной горы. * Рагнарос, который остался в живых, чтобы бросить вызов миру на Горе Хиджал, а позже и в Sulfuron Keep своей собственной вселенной the Firelands . * Ожидаются активные действия культа Сумеречного молота, члены которого, как оказалось, служат самому Смертокрылу. Сначала ожидалось, что в дополнении важную роль будет играть Королева Азшара, но ведущий дизайнер игры Том Чилтон на Blizzcon 2009 заявил (во время опроса по теме "рейды и подземелья"), что Азшара и город Назжатар не будут присутствовать в этом дополнении; вполне вероятно, что им будет уделено внимание в следующем дополнении. Однако компания Blizzard включила её в список действующих лиц дополнения Cataclysm, поэтому, возможно, мы будем ощущать её присутствие в игре, даже если она сама непосредственно и не появиться. Новые зоны thumb|Карта новых зон в дополнении Cataclysm. Не масштабированная. [- карта.jpg|thumb|Карты новых зон дополнения Cataclysm (увеличенные). См. также: [http://ru.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Файл:Гилнеас_-_полная_карта.jpg Карта Гилнеаса, Карта Затерянных островов]] Калимдор * Гора Хиджал (78-82) * Ульдум (83-84) Восточные Королевства * Гилнеас (1-15) * Сумеречное высокогорье (84-85) * Тол Барад (84-85) (PvP-зона) * Deathwing Scar (вход в Подземье) Великое море * Затерянные острова (6?-15) * Затонувший город Вайш’ир (78-82) Южные моря * Кезан (1-5?) Элементальный План * Подземье (82-84) Зоны изменённые в дополнении Cataclysm Калимдор thumb|Порядок прохождения новых зон по уровню сложности в Калимдоре. *Азшара: Азшара была востребована гоблинами (вероятно чтобы сформировать вторую зону для них после Затерянных островов), где они разработали карьер для добычи камня для постройки их городов. Теперь зона непосредственно примыкает к Оргриммару. *Темные берега: Аубердин был уничтожен и весь берег разорван на куски. Альянс переезжает в новый лагерь в северной части зоны, в то время как Орда устанавливает лагерь на юг. Shatterspear Village, который ранее было закрытой зоне, становится доступным подзоны. *Когтистые горы: Извержения уничтожило пейзаж, распространение пламени на Обугленной Долине. Гоблины пошли в горы, образуя долину, который ведет в Ашенваль. *Оргриммар: В показанном ролике видно, что главные ворота были переделаны, путем добавления метала (наподобие Крепости Песни Войны). Какой использовался метал - неизвестно, но на BlizzCon 2009 Tom Chilton определённо сказал: "if you recognize the black iron... its from somewhere" , намекнув, что металл имеет конкретного источника происхождения или только укрепления, что мы увидели такого типа архитектуры используются Гарош в Нортренд. Возможности включают темного железа, заронит или просто нормальное железо. *Пустоши: После Катаклизма, вызвал раскол в бесплодной пустошь, позволяя воде выйти из берегов и вдохнуть жизнь в этот регион. Однако, в этом регионе в настоящее время вторглись демоны, в том числе шивера. *Степи: Разделены на две части огромным разломом, изрыгающему множество лавы. Северные Степи это зоне для 10-20 уровня, а южные Степь предназначен для высшего уровня игрока. Порции Степи выросли пышными благодаря работе друида Наралекс. Переход в Мулгор была подкреплена тауренами, с высокими стенами и воротами. Североатлантический союз будет двигаться в южные Степи, строительство нескольких башен и сожжение лагерь Таужаро. *Ясеневый лес: Сильные разрушения около Warsong Lumber Camp . Zoram'gar Outpost укреплён черным железом, как посты Орды в Нордсколе. Астранар становится жертвой нападения запущенного воздуха в Орду. Восточные Королевства thumb|Порядок прохождения новых зон по уровню сложности в Восточных Королевствах. *Подгород: Ландшафт внутри и снаружи Руин Лордерона реконструирован для возможности использования летающих верховых животных. *Хиллсбрад Футхилс: Сауфшор разрушается приливными волнами. http://www.wow.com/2009/09/27/cataclysm-starting-zone-lore-and-other-new-details-revealed/#continued *Wetlands: сильно пострадавших от разрушительного Смертокрыла выходе из Дипхольма, в Twilight Highlands теперь открыт на Восток. *Сребролесский Лес: Стена Седогрива была разрушена Катаклизмом, открывая проход в Гилнеас. *Stormwind City: Замки и рельеф окружающих Стормвинд был перестроенный для размещения летающие средства передвижения. Воргеном присвоен свой собственный район. *Stranglethorn Vale: Будет одним из наиболее сильно обновленной зоны. *Badlands: Будет сильно пострадавших от возвращения Смертокрыла. Подземелья и рейды [[Изображение:Cataclysm - список подземелий.jpg|thumb|Список подземелий в дополнении Cataclysm, которые появятся с выходом игры]] Разработчики объявили на BlizzCon 2009, что они намерены по Катаклизма на корабле с самого конца игры содержание еще не видел в расширении. * Небесная стена ** Безымянный уровня 80-82 подземелье ** Безымянный raid * Дипхольм ** Безымянный уровня 81-83 подземелье * Затонувший город Вайш'ир ** Бездонная Пасть, уровень 81-83 подземелье ** Безымянный уровня 82-84 подземелье ** Безымянный raid * Ульдум ** Изначальные Залы, уровень 83 подземелье ** Затерянный Город Тол'вир, уровень 84-85 подземелье * Скала Черной Горы ** Пещеры Чёрной Горы, уровень 85 подземелье ** Нападение Чёрного Крыла, Вдохновленный Логово Черного Крыла * Грим Батол ** Безымянный уровня 85 подземелье ** Безымянный рейд против Смертокрыла * Огненные Земли ** Рейд против Рагнароса * Новый старый мир подземелий получение 5-плеер героическом режиме ** Мёртвые Копи ** Крепость Теневого Клыка PvP Поля боя Battle for Gilneas City will be a new battleground in which you take control of the city by taking control of the most districts in the battleground. Battlegrounds starting with Cataclysm will be rated, like arenas, and will provide the same rewards as arenas. Арены Планируется добавление новых арен в предстоящем дополнении. Мировой PvP Tol Barad will be an outdoor PvP zone much like Wintergrasp. Unlike Wintergrasp however, Tol Barad will also be the main daily quest hub in Cataclysm. By taking control of the Tol Barad Prison, players will gain access to additional, very profitable daily quests. Бестиарий [[Изображение:Volcanoth art.jpg|thumb|A volcanoth, a monstrous volcano-turtle presumably found in the Firelands]] *Гоблины *Tol'vir *Volcanoth Информационные подборки *Fact sheet *FAQ *Press release Галерея File:Auberdine Destroyed - Cataclysm Trailer.jpg File:Orgrimmar Cataclysm Trailer.jpg Файл:Затерянные острова.png Файл:Гоблин - игровая раса.jpg File:Ss18.jpg File:Image1 WetZone.jpg File:Cataclysm Abyssal Maw.jpg File:Cataclysm Ashenvale - Zoram'gar Outpost.jpg File:Cataclysm Barrens.jpg File:Cataclysm Darkshore.jpg File:Cataclysm Darkshore - Shatterspear.jpg File:Cataclysm Desolace Invasion.jpg File:Cataclysm Desolace Landscape.jpg File:Cataclysm Female Goblin.jpg File:Cataclysm Gates of Mulgore.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas - City Streets.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas - House.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas - Lighthouse.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas - Windmills.jpg File:Cataclysm Goblin Priest, Mage, and Warlock.jpg File:Cataclysm Goblin Warlock and Hunter.jpg File:Cataclysm Horde in Ashenvale.jpg File:Cataclysm Lost Isles - Battle.jpg File:Cataclysm Southern Barrens.jpg File:Cataclysm Stonetalon Mountains Witch-Doctor.jpg File:Cataclysm Upper Blackrock Spire - Bridge.jpg File:Cataclysm Worgen.jpg File:Cataclysm Worgen in Arathi Basin.jpg Видео Scams Thousands of players have received e-mails inviting them to join an "alpha test". These are scammers who are looking to capitalize on unsuspecting victims. A few points to remember if you receive an invitation to help test Cataclysm or any Blizzard product: *Blizzard does not invite the general player base to alpha tests. It has an army of game developers and testers for that. As with the previous two expansions, beta testing will be announced by Blizzard on the official World of Warcraft website. Beware of clicking official-looking links to that site in e-mails, as scammers often build official-looking copycat sites - instead bookmark the official site or use the link on the game login screen. *It cannot be stressed enough to players that Blizzard will never ask you for your credit card, password, user name, e-mail address or any other information it already has. This will not happen ingame, nor in e-mail. If you are asked for this info, you are very likely being scammed. *Though specific details about Cataclysm's beta procedures have not been implemented yet, there is a thread in the official forums by Frejya about what to expect from Blizzard. Ссылки Внешние ссылки Cataclysm - официальный сайт}} : Особенности}} : Материалы}} : Вопросы и ответы}} : |тип=wowus|сайт=Официальный форум|ссылка=http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/board.html?forumId=78416&sid=1}} : |тип=woweu|сайт=Официальный форум|ссылка=http://forums.wow-europe.com/board.html?forumId=11838963&sid=5}} en:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm es:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm pl: Категория:Игры Категория:Компьютерные игры Warcraft Категория:World of Warcraft Категория:Cataclysm Категория:Ещё не введено Категория:Дополнения